


everyday love, just with you

by keithkin (ghozting)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghozting/pseuds/keithkin
Summary: His lips curled into a grin as Lance sat up and grabbed another slice of pizza from the half-empty, grease-stained box."I thought you hated pineapples on pizza?" Keith mused as Lance brought the slice to his open lips.Lance glared at him mid-bite. Through a full mouth, he said, "I guess true love proved me wrong."Keith realizes some things about his relationship with Lance that he wants to change.





	everyday love, just with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> So, I'm back with another fic. This one is much shorter this time but it actually took me much longer to write compared to my soulmate au (which, if you haven't read, go check it out), but then again I'm not the best at writing fluff? I hope this makes your teeth rot, because it's super sweet.
> 
> Once again, thanks to my beta reader, Noelle (I will die for you someday) and the SafeKlanceWriters Network on Tumblr! Check out their blog/network, it's super helpful!!!
> 
> ALSO-- this fic could be rated G, but Keith makes one dirty joke/comment, so I'm rating it T just to be safe!!
> 
> The title is based off of the song Made for Love by Concorde

 

 

>>> 

 

 

Keith knew that things wouldn't get better. Despite the fact that the funny thought forced a weird look across his face, he didn't mean it in a pessimistic way. No, in fact, Keith meant it in the best way possible. 

Lance was curled up next to him in the dim light of their apartment, flipping through television stations. The words the various people and aliens said on screen morphed into weird sentences that Lance chuckled lamely at. He elbowed Keith a few times, wiggling his eyebrows like,  _did you hear that one_? And Keith could only smile and roll his eyes.  

Keith looked across their living room, eyeing the pictures of their family that took up most of the space. There were a lot of he and Lance alone, sitting at the white sandy beaches in Varadero, or in the desert in Texas. The others were family photos. There was one in particular that hung on the wall between the two windows on their left that included Lance’s parents, all of Lance’s uncles, aunts, siblings and niblings, and then of course, themselves.  

A memory tugged at the back of his mind, of when they had taken it. He and Lance had only been dating for a year when they’d gotten Lance’s entire family back on Varadero, and Keith insisted on taking the photo for the rest of them. Lance had looked at him like he was insane and said, “But I want you in it as well? You’re family, too.” Keith had nearly cried on the spot.  

It was... kind of embarrassing, to be honest, but out of all twenty people in the picture, the brightest smiles were Keith and Lance’s.  

The rest of the pictures that surrounded them were photos of Team Voltron and their Lions. Lance had insisted that they took pictures of their “oversized cats”, which looked utterly ridiculous, but Keith couldn’t help but smile whenever he saw them.  

Something rumbled in the back of his head, as warm as fire, saying,  _I miss you too, Paladin._   

His lips curled into a grin as Lance sat up and grabbed another slice of pizza from the half-empty, grease-stained box.  

"I thought you hated pineapples on pizza?" Keith mused as Lance brought the slice to his open lips.  

Lance glared at him mid-bite. Through a full mouth, he said, "I guess true love proved me wrong."  

Keith gagged. Lance snickered into his food and continued to chew his slice of pizza.  

They settled back in next to each other, the couch they sat on nearly swallowing them whole. Lance snuggled his head into Keith’s chest, wisps of soft brunette hair tickling Keith’s chin. It was a comfort that Keith wasn't sure he'd ever get used to—having Lance nearby, loving Keith just as Keith loved him.  

Keith was happy. Content. Warm. Never would he have thought seven years ago that he’d one day be snuggling with Lance on an old, worn couch, channel flipping as they stuffed their faces with their favorite pizzas. In fact, Keith never thought he’d get to a point like this. A point where he was in love, where love consumed every fiber of his being and burned him from the inside out like a furnace in the middle of winter.  

He loved Lance, and Lance loved him back.  

Keith lifted his hand from where it was resting on his stomach and brought it up to Lance’s face, tilting the other man's chin toward him, touch gentle.   

Lance peeled his eyes away from the television to look up at Keith. At first, Lance held a bored expression on his face, looking confused as to why Keith had redirected his attention. When he met Keith’s eyes, however, the expression melted into something fond, leaving his deep blue eyes sparkling and his lips parted slightly.  

Keith leaned down and pressed his lips against Lance’s, capturing his bottom lip between his own. Lance hummed softly, the vibrations tingling his lips as he moved his hand to cup his boyfriend’s face. Lance moved underneath him a bit, there was a slap on the cardboard pizza box, and then Lance held Keith’s hands in his own as their mouths moved against each other in languid waves.  

He couldn’t help but smile against Lance’s mouth— he tasted like sweet pineapples and tomato sauce, but there was still the familiarity of Lance that sent electric jolts through his veins.  

After he pulled away after a moment to breathe, Keith allowed his eyes to flutter open. His nose was still pressed against Lance’s cheek, grazing the freckles that dotted his skin from the warm sunny days they had spent with Lance’s family in Cuba. Lance’s eyes were still shut, his brown eyelashes spread against his high cheekbones.   

Breathtaking was one of the many words Keith would use to describe Lance’s beauty. When they had joined Voltron together all those years ago, Keith couldn’t fathom how a teenage boy could be so pretty— it irritated him more than anything, but that was mostly because he couldn’t stare at Lance whenever he wanted. It got easier when they started dating, but Keith never stopped wondering if Lance _knew_.  

He wanted Lance to know.  

Mouth suddenly a little dry, Keith licked his lips. His eyes flickered across Lance, taking in every contour of his face, engraving his upturned nose and the cowlick of hair into his head forever. Maybe it was because of the lamp in the corner of their living room, but Lance glowed a beautiful brown, every part of him looking warm.  

A shaky breath fell from Keith’s lips. Lance peeked his eyes open.  

“You’re so handsome,” Keith mumbled against his skin. Lance’s eyes widened a fraction before a shy smile tugged at his rosy lips. He looked to the side, having the audacity to look bashful. “It’s true, Lance… you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. You should hear that every day for the rest of your life.”  

Lance’s cheeks heated, turning a pleasant pink. He rolled his eyes, faux exasperation falling flat. Lance looked to be relishing in the attention of Keith’s seemingly out of the blue compliment, though— and Keith could only keep repeating the same thought in his head, over and over as he drowned in Lance’s ocean eyes.  

Lance… he should hear those words every day for the rest of his life. Keith wanted to tell him that for forever, and then some more.  

Keith’s heartbeat was racing faster than he could pilot.  

“Who are you, and what did you do with my boyfriend?” Lance asked softly, hand moving from holding Keith’s wrist to flat against Keith’s chest, right on top of his heart. Lance’s smile grew, and Keith was positive Lance could feel his own heart skip a beat. “Where’s this coming from, Mullet?”  

Keith huffed out a chuckle, but didn’t pull away from Lance. He enjoyed sharing his breath with him— being able to see every perfection and flaw of Lance up close.  

“Was just thinking about how happy I am,” Keith admitted, eyes zeroing in on Lance’s. “How happy I am to be here, with you. About how much I adore you…”  

Lance hummed, eyebrows raised curiously. His cheeks were dark from Keith’s words, and Keith wondered why he never complimented Lance like that to begin with; he could practically feel the pleasant shock radiating off of him.  

“Yeah?” Lance whispered. He nuzzled his nose against Keith’s cheek, eyes having grown soft as he stared up at Keith.  

Keith nodded.  

“Lance,” Keith breathed out, eyes flicking all along Lance’s open face. Lance held his heavy gaze, round eyes never leaving his own. “I love you more than I’ve loved anything else, more than I could love anything else. You… you could dump me tomorrow, and fifty years from now someone could ask, ‘Hey, who was the love of your life?’, and the only name I could utter would be yours.”  

Lance’s bottom lip trembled. His eyes grew glassy as he watched Keith with pinched brows, searching for something that Keith wasn’t sure Lance would find.  

“Keith…”  

“But— _but_ ,” Keith continued, lips dragging against Lance’s own. His voice was low, quiet enough to be a prayer, but Lance latched on to every word. Keith could feel the way his breath hitched in his throat. “I think… I’d like it better if, in fifty years, people could see the love of my life holding my hand. I think it sounds better that way, right?”  

Lance nodded his head, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Keith used his thumb to brush it away, grazing the lines underneath his eyes that were going away with time.  

“I want to wake up in your arms every morning, I want to tell you you’re beautiful, that I love you,” Keith whispered. “I want to spend forever with you, Lance.”  

Lance sniffled, and Keith had to blink away his own tears. His voice shook with every word he said, but Keith didn’t want to keep them inside of him; he wanted Lance to know how much Keith cared for him, how much he meant to him.  

“This is starting to sound like a proposal?” Lance questioned lowly, voice strained with raw emotion.  

Keith hummed against his skin, just as Lance had done before. He ignored the sound of the television channel Lance had left playing in the background, and only focused on the way the light illuminated his skin.  

“Sounds like a good idea,” Keith replied, voice thick. Lance swallowed. “Do you want that?”  

Lance nodded his head enthusiastically, nose bumping into his as he moved. More tears slipped down his cheeks, too many for Keith to absentmindedly brush away, but that didn’t stop him from trying.  

“I do, I _do_ —”  

Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s. He managed to quiet him with the chaste kiss, but he forced himself to pull away before he got sucked in too deep. Lance whined as he moved away and tried chasing Keith’s lips, only to be met with the warm breath of a chuckle brushing against his mouth.  

“Save that for the wedding,” Keith said against him. Lance made a weak sound that sounded like a sob, but the smile that cracked across his face melted away any concern Keith had. “I don’t have a ring right now, Lance, I hope that’s okay—”  

“I don’t need one,” Lance interrupted.  

Keith tsked quietly.  

“You’re getting one,” Keith promised. He rested his forehead against Lance’s, and his chest felt so full. “Any one you want, it could be a million dollars and I’d find a way to get it for you.”  

Lance giggled, laughter sounding snotty but still like an angel.  

“You could make me one out of twigs and clay, and I’d still cherish it the same.”  

Keith shut his eyes for a moment, breathing in the smell of Lance’s coconut shampoo and the greasy pizza that stained the both of their mouths and the salty tears, and he knew that there would never be anything else he wanted but this.   

As his eyes fluttered open, he was met with Lance watching him. His cheeks were stained with tears, but his lopsided smile never wavered. Keith found himself grinning, too.  

“So…” Keith licked his lips. Lance’s eyes followed the motion before darting back up to Keith’s heavy gaze. Keith couldn’t stop smiling, and even if his cheeks hurt, nothing could ever make him stop.  

Lance’s eyes were wide with anticipation, his own smile only brightening. He bit his bottom lip as he searched Keith’s eyes, which only made him look happier. Keith let out a laugh and shook his head, nose brushing against Lance’s.  

“So?” Lance asked, helplessly radiant smile morphing into something wicked. Even with his tear-stained cheeks, the sight made Keith’s toes curl. “Are you going to ask me or what, Mullet-Man?”  

Keith rolled his eyes. The nickname was tacky, but despite the fact that he feigned annoyance, a wave of fondness surged through his body, igniting his chest. It burned in the best way possible.   

“Mhm,” Keith pondered. “Maybe later.”  

Lance blinked, mouth falling open, and then he pushed Keith away from him. Keith snickered quietly to himself as Lance sat up on the couch, no longer leaning against Keith’s chest. His face was flushed and his brows furrowed, but there was a hint of amusement in his cyan-blue eyes.  

“I can't believe you!” Lance crossed his arms over his chest, sending glares over to Keith, whose snickers morphed into full on giggles. Lance’s lips twitched upward. “You absolute tool! I’m— _oh_ , I am _angry_ with you! Jerkface!”  

After his laughter died down, he gave Lance a serious look.  

“That’s unfair,” Keith replied, voice smooth, and then he grabbed Lance’s wrist. He pulled him closer so Lance flopped back down on to Keith’s stomach. The force caused a small  _oof_ out of him, but he wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders and then pressed his lips against Lance’s temple, giving a gentle kiss before he continued. “You know that turns me on when you talk to me like that.”  

Lance squawked. “Ew! Don’t be gross!” he said, but laughed along with Keith, despite it.  

Keith’s hands found their way past Lance’s shoulders, to the middle of his back. He spread his palms against the firm planes and rubbed them in small circles. Lance’s hands gripped his waist as he adjusted his chin to face up toward Keith. Their eyes couldn’t meet, but he was pretty sure Lance’s were shut, anyway. He felt Lance breathe in.  

“Will you marry me?” Keith whispered the question into Lance’s hair, unsure if he would be able to say the words any louder. Lance sighed deeply, not deflating against Keith, but more so like melting.  

“There’s something I need to know first,” Lance responded after a moment. He pulled away once more, moving up Keith’s waist, past his chest to cup his cheek as their eyes locked on to each other. The statement left Keith’s heart skidding to a halt. Keith blinked, and he ignored the way his own lips trembled. The weight of Lance’s gaze was too heavy, but Keith didn't dare look away. Lance took a deep breath. “How many kids do you want? Because Mama keeps asking when we’re going to get hitched, and she’s expecting at least one kid out of us—”  

Keith’s face cracked into a smile. He huffed out a disbelieving laugh.  

“Three?” Keith suggested after a quiet moment of pondering.  

Lance hummed. “Make it four, and then we have to get them each a dog.”  

Keith squinted his eyes. “How about five, and then two cats?” he countered.  

“Keith, we already _have_ cats.”  

“Okay, fine. Five kids and two dogs.” Keith finalized.  

Lance tapped his finger to his lip, doing unneeded calculations in his head, before he looked back to Keith’s eyes. He held his gaze for a beat and his face morphed into something soft. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips, and Keith accepted it immediately, whining when Lance pulled away too soon.  

“That sounds like a good plan, Mullet,” Lance whispered against his lips. Keith’s eyes fluttered open as he met the pools of blue, peering straight into his own eyes. Lance pressed another chaste kiss on to his lips. “So, to answer your question: yes, I will marry you, Keith.”  

Keith was pretty sure that he had never smiled this much in one sitting. He pulled Lance into another languid kiss, this time not even noticing the taste of pizza on his lips but instead relishing in the taste of Lance, the flavor Keith was going to be able to taste on his tongue for the rest of his forever.  

It was funny how things, somehow, managed to get even better.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (hands you tissues) here you go bitch
> 
> KSDKJFSDK I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED! This was super short and sweet, but I loved writing it. But, just you wait-- I have an angst fic in the works, so be prepared for that. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> \- Cato
> 
> tumblr: https//:hoktril.tumblr.com


End file.
